We dont deserve this nightmare
by broggy
Summary: a few weeks after the trial, everything seemed to return to normal, or so they thought. when pony boy is jumped by socs out of revenge for bob and is stabbed, he falls into a coma. the doctors say he might never wake again. soda and the rest of the gang struggle to come to terms with this tragedy. *sorry i suck at summaries! plz R&R!*
1. why does it gotta happen to him?

~Pony pov~

I walked through the quiet city streets of tulsa. It was saturday and it was late night, i was just at a movie, a double feature. I fell asleep at the theater, and of course nobody bothered waking me up, save for the angry janitor who wasnt too happy to see that i passed out in my chair. I turned onto a smaller road, walking at a fast pace. Judging by the sky, it looked to be 2 or 3 in the morning. Great. 'good luck explaining this to darry' i thought silently. He would give me the same speech about not using my head, yell for ten minutes, ground me, and send me to bed. oh well, at least i got to see a good movie. The reason i walked alone was because, well, it was a few weeks after the fire, and the trial, and the death of Johnny cake and Dally. I shuddered a bit at the memories. I figured the socs had backed off a bit, after realizing the greasers could kill one of their own. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. almost home. I debated whether  
to slow down a bit, i wasnt in too much of a hurry to have darry yell at me, but if i took any longer, darry would be even more pissed. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts i didnt even see the red mustang turning down the road and tailing me silently. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, i thought it made me look tough. I lit up a cig, dragging on it gently. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shuddered and walked a bit faster. Thank the stars i got good hearing, i heard the quiet growl of an engine and in turned around, seeing the mustang. I counted about four socs. Great. i guess they didnt 'back off a bit' after all. My mind raced for options as i dropped my cig. I could run, but i doubt i would get very far. Or i could yell for darry, or soda. I crossed that off my mental list, they couldnt hear me! i sighed, maybe i could face them? i mean, i was going to get caught anyway. I stopped. The mustang stopped. What the hell was i supposed to do? us greasers didnt deserve this crap... I quickly composed myself, gulping as four guys climbed out of the car. I studied them, there was no way i could take on four socs on my own. Socs have the mentality of a dog, if you run, they chase. One of the socs smiled, he knew he had me cornered, he knew i had nowhere to run. I backed up a bit, the socs inched forward. "hey! aint that the grease that killed bob?" asked a taller soc from the back. great. They think IM the one that killed their buddy, not helping. "no... the one that killed bob got killed, remember? serves him right! hes goin to hell..." said the lead soc. Anger flared up inside me. Johnny only killed bob because the idiot tried to drown me. Johnny protected me, he knew what he did was gonna get him in trouble, but he did it anyway. "you shut your damn mouth! it was self defense!" i hissed. I shouldnt have opened my mouth at all. "oh! greasy is gettin feisty!" yelled one of the socs. They all laughed. "you listen here buddy... were just gonna give you a little present for all the trouble you caused us..." said the lead soc starting towards me slowly. I figured i was gonna get the crap kicked out of me anyway, fight as well try to get away while im at it. i spun around and broke into a run. i swear, it was the fastest i have ever run in my life, besides the time i had to chase down soda. "get him!" i heard a soc yell. i heard pounding of feet on the pavement running after me. I ran into an alley, praying for a back way to escape. I didnt hear much after that, blood was roaring in my ears. before i knew it, i was tacked to the ground like a damn animal who escaped from its cage. i felt angry, i felt trapped, i felt scared. more scared then i have ever felt in awhile. I yelled as a soc held me down. I struggled and kicked and flailed and fought. I was NOT going through this again. no. no. no. The socs held me down, and soon i couldnt flail anymore. they began punching me and kicking me so hard i saw stars. I tried to yell but was cut off with a punch to the face. i yelped as i bit my tounge and a string of blood dripped out of my mouth. i spit blood at a soc above me and he growled, hitting my head, hard. i was numb with pain, my face burned with bruises, im pretty sure i had two black eyes. I squinted as the beating stopped, for now. to my surprise the socs were crouching next to me, no longer holding me down. Those bastards knew i couldnt struggle because all of the pain i was in. I saw something silver flash in the moonlight. I saw the blade the soc just pulled out and went completely wild. i mean, i screamed bloody murder. If i got this bad just by getting beaten, who knows what the hell they would do to me with the blade. I started wailing for my brothers. i was so scared. "DARRY! SODA! HELP M-!" i was cut off as a soc covered my mouth with his hand. i bit his finger, hard. he yelped and pulled his hand away, slapping me across my already numb face. "for christ sake! keep him quiet! here!" yelled a soc, shoving a cloth into the hands of the soc i bit. he opened my mouth and stuffed the cloth in, i gagged a bit. i gathered up as much strength as i could and quickly raised my leg, kicking the soc with the blade in the stomach. he huffed and stumbled back, dropping the blade by my hand. i reached for it, but i was too late. another soc grabbed it and stabbed it deep into my stomach. My face turned white with pain. at that moment the world seemed to slow down. my hands shook like crazy and i felt dizzy. i let out a whimper and reached towards the blade in my abdomen, missing it completely. my vision was so blurry i couldnt even see it anymore. i let a tear roll down my cheek, i was scared, hurt, in pain, and all i wanted was darry and soda. darry and soda... that was the last thing i thought before i passed out cold, my head falling back onto the cold hard ground of the alley. There i was, a bloody mangled mess on the ground, a blade sticking out of me. The socs quickly took off after what they had done, speeding off into the night.

~two-bit pov~

Man, this night had sucked so far. I was cruising around with this good looking broad i picked up at the dingo, she was driving me home. We had gone to the movies, but i could tell she didnt have a good time. I sat up top, making jokes and yelling at the people in front, laughing hysterically. I mean, i had been a bit drunk, i snuck some booze into the theater. I looked at her and smiled crookedly. "h-hey babe, check, check this out your gonna miss it" i said laughing hysterically, i hadnt done a thing, but suddenly everything seemed funny. i reached out playing with her hair and trying to kiss her while she drove. she shoved me away "stop it! you smell like liquor!" i laughed alot, somehow, that was the funniest thing i heard all day. She soon pulled over after i tried kissing her again at a stop sign, and shoved me out. "ugh! you have been acting like a jerk all night! your immature, and rude! good night Keith matthews!" she yelled shoving me out of her car. "come on baby dont be like tha-" i was cut off as she closed the door in my face and sped off. "ah hell with you! i was gonna find another broad on tuesday anyway!" i threw an empty beer can on the ground and stumbled down the sidewalk, i figured i would head home, wasnt that far of a walk anyway. I walked on, singing to myself the whole way. I passed by an alley, something caught my eye. There was a lump in the middle of it, what was that? I thought this was part of my drunken haze and was about to walk on. but for some reason, i couldnt. i was getting a bad feeling. Maybe it was just some drunk guy, sleeping off his hangover. no. this lump was way to small to be an adult. curiosity getting the best of me, i walked into the alley, squinting through the darkness at it. It was a kid! that kid looked mighty familiar. it hit me like a ton of rocks why that kid was familiar. that kid was pony. I sobered up real quick. i looked at ponys mangled form in shock. he was bloody, bruised, and cut up. he had a blade sticking out of him. a blade. i almost threw up from all the blood. my first instinct was to run. run and run as far away as my legs could take me. but i couldnt do that. pony was in trouble, he was one of my best friends, and ill tell ya, the kid sure does grow on you. i dropped on my knees beside him, panicking. what do i do? do i leave him to get help? where the hell is a pay phone when you need one? "p-pone?" i asked gently, touching his face with my hand gently. the kid was pale and cold. I sighed shakily and felt his wrist. hope fluttered in my chest. it was a pulse alright, but it sure as hell was weak. i wondered what to do, i didnt want to leave pony. as he got more pale by the second, i panicked. "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. i waited for a few minutes, yelling my head off. what the hell am i thinking? its four in the morning! everyones asleep! i got up, taking one last glance at pony. "i-im sorry pony! i-ill be back! i promise! please hang in there!" i took off my jacket and draped it over ponys still form. i had to get to darry, and fast. I broke into a sprint, tearing out of the alley. "DARRY! DARRY!" i howled, running towards home.

~darry pov~

Man, was pony gonna get it when he came home. i mean, its four in the morning! where was the damn kid? soda had fallen asleep on the couch and i sat in my chair, reading the paper. hell, i had been reading the same sentence for three hours. my brain didnt work right, i was too busy worrying about pony. i sighed, looking at soda who was snoring silently. poor kid wore himself out pacing around, talking about pony. I heard a faint yelling and ignored it at first, thinking it was one of the couples on the block fighting again. I heard feet pounding on the porch and i heard the door open quickly and slam. i slapped my newspaper down on the table, getting up. all that worry was replaced with anger. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis, where the hell have you be-!" i was cut off as two bit skidded into the living room, leaning against the wall for support. the kid looked like he just ran a marathon. besides being out of breath, a look of pure terror and urgency was on his face. my features softened. soda sat up, having been woken up by the door slam. "two bit! whats wrong?" i asked. two bit coughed a bit and managed to spit out a sentence "p-pony! *pant* in the alley! *pant* h-he g-got s-s-s stabbed! hes in bad shape! ambulance!" my heart dropped. pony. soda stood up "he got stabbed!? by who!?" two bit spoke "i-i dunno! i found him in the alley! c-call 911! we gotta get back to him!" and with that, two bit was out the door and tearing down the street. i looked at soda "go with him! im calling 911!" soda was out the door so fast it made me dizzy. i saw him tear across the block with two bit and i ran to the phone, dialing 911. i knew which alley two bit was talking about, it was the only one in town. we used to hang out there, but stopped when the movie house opened up, too many socs. but pony liked that movie house. pony loved that movie house, anytime he got some free time, he went to see a film. I spoke into the phone, giving all the information i could before hanging up the phone and sprinting out the door, heading for the alley. i got a sick feeling in my stomach, but mostly, my heart.

~soda pov~

As i raced through the streets after two bit, my heart burned with worry and pain. My pony. my baby. stabbed. why did these things always happen to the kid? he was fourteen years old! he didnt deserve this! all he ever did was love movies, and books, and sunsets. I already lost my parents. i couldnt lose pony too. i couldnt. i wouldnt. i refused. Pretty soon two bit and i made it to the alley, i stopped as i saw pony. he was lying still, pale, broken. broken... that word slammed my brain. my pony was broken... I let a tear roll down my cheek as i fell to my knees next to him. I grasped his hand tightly, to my horror it was ice cold. "p-pony? baby? im here alright? its me, soda" i pushed some hair behind his ear. even though it wasnt as dark as it was before he dyed it, it still had that red brown color slowly coming back. two bit was right about him being in bad shape, he was bruised in every place that was showing, and he was covered in blood. blood. I gagged a bit as the smell of blood washed over me. I stared in horror at the knife sticking out of pony. "y-your gonna be ok, you hear?" I said shakily. I wasnt really speaking to pony, I was mostly saying that to calm myself down. pony had to be ok. he had to be. I cursed a bit as the wail of a siren scared me. The ambulance pulled up, and paramedics jumped out with a gurney, running over to pony. "sir i need you to stay back!" said a paramedic pushing me away from pony. "you be careful with him! dont you hurt my baby!" I yelled. i felt two bit pull me back a bit "its ok soda! theyre gonna fix him!" said two bit. i let a sob escape me as i saw them put pony in their ambulance, and hook him up to all kids of machines. "only one person can ride" said a medic. i hopped in without hesitation. "two bit, tell darry to meet us at the hospital" i said holding ponys hand again. "sure pepsi... see ya there" said two bit gently as the doors closed. the siren wailed and we drove down the road full speed towards the hospital

~darry pov~

When i finally got to the alley, two bit told me soda had rode in the ambulance with pony, and that he wanted us to meet him there. i nodded, and me and two bit started home. when we got to the house, we climbed into my truck and i sped off down the road. the sun was starting to rise. I thought about pony and how he loved sunsets, the gold, the orange. i didnt blame him, they sure were pretty. now my baby brother, an innocent kid, put in the hospital for no good reason. I wanted to cry, i really did. but i kept it in. i had to be strong. for two bit, for soda, but most importantly, for pony.


	2. ah, memories

~Darry pov

I pulled my truck up to a spot close to the hospital doors and got out, slamming the door behind me and sprinting to the hospital. I had dropped two bit off at the DX to get steve, he said he would meet us here. I looked over at the medics unloading Pony by the side, they had beat us there. I saw a worried Soda looking at Pony as if he was gonna dissappear. I didnt blame the kid, Pony was so pale he could blend in with the white sheet under him. I sighed watching Pony get wheeled in, Soda trailing behind. I walked into the hospital and the medics rushed pony through the double doors of the emergency wing, Soda trying to follow. "sir im sorry you cant go in here" said a medic gently. I saw Soda stiffen a bit, i knew he was fighting tears. "b-but hes my brother!" the medic sighed "im sorry son" and with that, they were gone through the doors, leaving a heart broken Soda behind. I sighed and walked up to him, putting a gentle arm around him. "come on pepsi cola... you gotta let them work on pony so he can get better, right?" i said trying to calm him down. He gave a hesitant nod and walked to the waiting room, sitting in the corner chair. since it was so early, it was fairly empty. I walked to the front desk and a nurse looked up at me. "sir, was that patient of any relation?" i nodded "yeah, hes my brother, his name is Ponyboy Curtis" the nurse wrote some things down then looked back up "are you the legal guardian?" i nodded "yes ma'am" she wrote some more and spoke again "your name please?" i spoke "Daryl Curtis" she handed me a bunch of forms and a pen. "ill need you to fill these out sir, then return them when you've finished" i sighed nodding "thank you" i returned to the waiting room, sitting beside Soda who looked to wrapped up in thought to even notice me. I clicked open the pen and began writing. I sure hope Pony is ok...

~Soda pov

I sighed, staring blankly at the double doors. why couldnt i go in? i would stay outta theyre way! i swear i would! i just wanted my little brother to be ok. I wanted to hear him laugh, see him smile, i wanted to stare into his gray green eyes and see that familiar shine of happiness. I started remembering back awhile, shoot, the only time we were in this hospital besides the fire was when pony was born. I smiled a bit, having a flash back. **_`I had been sitting in the waiting room for labor and delivery, sitting on my dads lap. i was 3, darry was 6. Mommy had been rushed to the hospital, saying the baby was coming. who was this "baby" guy anyway? and why did mom need to go to the hospital for him to get here? couldnt he just drive or something? dad was trying to explain it, but i didnt get it. I covered my ears as my mother let out another scream. whoever this guy was, i didnt like him. baby was hurting my mom! i would really be mad at him when he finally got here! darry seemed real excited, talking to dad. i didnt get it. why was everyone so excited? a few hours later , i uncovered my ears, mommy had stopped screaming and the nurses took her to a room. my dad picked me up, carrying me in one arm and holding darrys hand with the other. he took us into the elevator and we went up to the fourth floor. we got out of the elevator and i stayed close to dads chest, there were so many strange people! we walked into mommys room and i smiled, i was happy to see her. she looked really tired, but she was real happy. maybe that baby guy left her alone? i sure hoped so. darry ran to moms bedside, and she kissed his forehead, murmuring to him. my dad sat on the empty bed next to moms, and sat me next to him. they were still talking about baby. so this guy didnt leave after all? i looked up as i heard something making noise. the nurses wheeled in this little cart, and in it was a little thing... i didnt know what it was! it was red, and wrapped in a blanket and screaming its head off. i covered my ears, this thing was loud! the nurse handed it to my mom and she held it close, kissing it and whispering to it. it stopped screaming. darry smiled, talking to it as well. even dad was excited. I didnt like it, it looked weird and it smelled and was loud. after darry held it, my dad picked it up, speaking to it. my mom spoke "sodapop, honey, would you like to hold your new baby brother?" i crinkled my nose a bit and shook my head. "please sweetie? it would make mommy very happy" said my mom. i sighed a bit and gave in "o-ok" i said quietly. my dad handed me the thing gently, telling my to support its head. i held it in my arms, it was heavy! "say hello to your new baby brother, ponyboy" said my dad. i looked at pony. he had his eyes closed and squirmed a bit. i unknowingly put my hand by his. he grabbed my finger and held it as tight as his little hands would let him. i looked at him then back up at my mom. pony let out a little cry, not because he was hungry or upset, he wanted my attention. i looked at him and he stared up at me with big, curious gray green eyes. i got a weird feeling, all warm and fuzzy, the kind you get when you open a really cool present. he let out another squeak seeing he had my attention and yawned, cuddling up to my chest and falling asleep, still gripping my finger. i smiled a bit. well... he WAS pretty cute... i squinted a bit as i felt something else. i felt like... this little guy was special, like i HAD to make sure he was always ok. It was at that moment i fell in love with the kid. from that day on, i would always play with him and talk to him, and keep him safe. always.'_** I was snapped back from my flashback as Darry spoke. "Soda, you ok little buddy?" i nodded slowly. I kept glancing at those damn double doors, hoping somebody would come out and tell us what the hell was going on. I didnt get why we had to go through all this! first pony runs away, him and Johnny kill a soc and have to hide out, then Johnny dies, then Dally, then Pony gets sick after the rumble... all these circled around my head. Us greasers didnt deserve this! how come theres no stories in the paper about socs getting killed, or stabbed, or something? I missed the good old days before all this, when Johnny and Dally were still around. I miss the days when in the morning, me and Darry would go into the room while pony was still asleep, and tickle him until he couldnt breathe from laughing so much, and would fall off the bed. then we would run out, laughing and he would run out too, then we would eat, and the guys would come over, and we would play football all day, laughing like crazy when two bit cracked jokes, and Johnny mouthed off to Dally, and Dally would stand there like an idiot because he didnt have it in him to take Johnnys head off. Johnny knew that, and any chance he got, would act like a wise ass to Dally. I always found that so funny. Darry clicked the pen closed and walked up to the desk, giving the nurse the completed forms. He walked back and sat down, sighing. I couldnt help it anymore. I started to cry. I was a big bawl baby. I felt darry wrap and arm around me and pull me close. "its gonna be ok pepsi cola..." he whispered. I just leaned against him, crying like crazy. what was taking the doctors so long? I almost screamed when i saw the doctor walk out from the doors and say "curtis family?"


	3. an unexpected turn

~Darry pov  
I stood up as the doctor said "curtis family?" I spoke "thats us" I walked over, shaking the doctors hand. I heard Soda speak next to me. "how is he? whats going on?" The doctor sighed "well... both of you please come into my office" I felt my heart drop. This cant be good. When we finally got into his office, he closed the door and turned around. "have a seat" Me and Soda sat down, and he continued. "Ponyboy is suffering from alot, He got a concussion from getting kicked in the head so much, and his bruises and cuts will go away in due time. The problem is with the stab wound he suffered" I heard Soda let out a whimper next to me. I kept my cool. "tell me" i said standing up. The doctor sighed "well... ponyboy has gone into a coma, due to all the blood loss... Hes not in the best of shape" I saw a tear roll down Sodas cheek. "Theres no telling if he will be ok, we have to wait and see if he wakes up" said the doctor sadly. Soda stood up "what do you mean 'if'? you mean to say WHEN he wakes up, right?" the doctor looked at me. I knew just as well as him that Soda wouldnt take this well. the doctor spoke again "well, i dont mean to be blunt, but the only way i can put this is, theres a very strong chance ponyboy wont wake up... he lost alot of blood, and stab wounds just dont go away over night" Soda cried out "oh god! not pony..." he buried his head in his hands, sobbing. I looked at the doctor. He spoke to me "but we must have hope! theres a chance he could wake up! but we must be patient, and wait" I sighed. I had heard enough, and i could tell Soda had too. I lifted him gently out of the chair. "well let you know when you can see him" said the doctor as we walked back into the waiting room. I looked up, seeing Two bit and Steve. Good. We need everyone here who can keep Soda calm.

~Two-bit pov  
Me and Steve looked up as Darry brought Soda out of the doctors office. Judging on how Soda was bawling his eyes out, and Darrys pained expression, i knew the news couldnt be good. Steve walked over to Soda as Darry sat him down. Steve tried comforting Soda and i looked at Darry. Darry sighed, walking over and pulling me aside. "dar... what happened?" i asked, fear and concern filling my brain. Darry sighed "pone went into a coma from all the blood loss... the doctor told us we have to just wait it out... but theres a strong chance he wont wake up..." I felt my heart sink. Pony was in a coma? he might never wake up? "b-but i just talked to him yesterday! h-he might never wake up? wh-why?" Darry looked at me "we just have to pray two bit... and be there for each other..." I nodded. As Darry walked back into the waiting room to Soda and Steve, I stayed leaning against the wall by the door. I felt so conflicted. I was torn between sadness, worry and anger. Anger towards the son of a bitch who did this to poor Pony. Pony was like a kid brother to me, now he might never wake up? He didnt do nothin wrong! wasnt this stuff supposed to happen to horrible people who deserved it? I rubbed my head, trying to calm down. I felt my eyes water a bit as i kept thinking about it. I walked outside for a cig. I needed one.  
~steve pov  
I sat with Soda, talkin softly to him and stuff like that. I felt so bad for him. "Its ok buddy... im here" i said. Shoot, i wasnt good at comforting people. Soda just kept crying. I mean, i also felt bad for Pony. He was just a little kid who wanted to see a movie. He sure as hell didnt deserve to be in a coma. Sure he was a wise ass, know it all, tag along, brat, but that was the Pony i knew and loved. Wait, did i just say loved? damn it! i mean tolerated! yeah! that was the pony i knew and tolerated... Im just wishin i wasnt so damn mean to him all the time. If he... well... dies... ill never have a chance to say that im sorry for actin like a jerk. Plus if he dies, man i dont even wanna know how bad Soda will be. I sure hope hes alright, its weird not havin somebody make a wise crack at ya every ten minutes.

~Soda pov  
I couldnt believe what i had heard. He might never wake up? I sighed, trying to stop crying. I was glad Steve was with me, He wasnt that good at comforting, but he sure did make me feel better by being there. I wiped my eyes which i imagined were red and puffy. I sat back in the chair, waiting for somebody to tell us we could see him. Pretty soon Two bit and Steve went down to the cafeteria to get food. I wasnt hungry. I felt sick to my stomach. I wasnt eating, or sleeping until i saw Pony. Darry sighed, Sitting back as well. I didnt know how he didnt cry through all of this. Hes tough. I sniffed a bit. Darry kept watching the doors. A few minutes past and Two bit and Steve came back, Steve handing me some coke. "please drink buddy, it will make ya feel better" i sighed, taking a sip. It didnt make me feel better. Seeing Pony would make me feel better. An hour or two later, i had finished my coke and was still watching the doors. Darry was leaning against the wall, reading a newspaper, Two bit slept in his chair, and Steve was dozing off. My head snapped up as I heard a doctor speak "curtis?" I was on my feet in a second and i walked to him, Darry following. Two bit woke up, getting up and rubbing his eyes, Steve doing the same. "you can see your brother now, but please be very careful. hes stable at the moment, we want to keep it that way" I nodded. Of course i would be careful. "we can only allow one person in the room at a time, theres a chair beside his bed, you can sit, talk to him, we want to do everything we can to wake him" said the doctor. Darry nodded to me. "ill go" the doctor sighed "ok, please come with me" I nodded, waving to Darry and the others before following the doctor down the hall. My head was swarmed with so much worry, and so many questions. I didnt know what i was about to see. He pointed to a doorway. "hes in there, good luck son" i nodded, slowly walking towards the room. I poked my head in. "p-pony?" My heart dropped as i looked in. Pony lay In the hospital bed, pale and broken looking. his cuts had been cleaned and his bruises looked better, but that was about it. His torso was covered in bandage and his blanket covered his legs and lower body. He was wearing a hospital gown. His head also had a little gauze pad on it. I walked over slowly. "h-hey baby... how are you?" i spoke gently. I sat in the chair next to his bed. I sighed sadly, looking at everything. He had needles in his arms, and a heart monitor beeped next to him. My brothers life was told by that damn plastic box. I saw a bag of clear fluid hanging, but also a bag of blood... Ponys blood... i shook my head a bit and looked at Ponys face, his eyes were still closed. Hell, he looked like he was asleep for christ sake. I grabbed his hand, holding it and squeezing it gently. He was a bit warmer. I sighed, at least that was better than him being cold. "listen pone... y-you cant do this alright? w-we need ya! i need ya... you have to wake up ok? we already lost mom and dad... we cant lose you too..." I kept a tight grip on his hand, talking softly to him.

~pony pov  
I felt... weird. I felt like i was flying through darkness, nothing was stopping me. I saw a small white dot. what was that? I walked towards it, it seemed to get further away. "wait!" i yelled running after it. I felt like i was falling and i screamed, flailing. I suddenly saw outside my body, My body was laying still in a hospital bed. I heard a "beeeeeeeeeeeeep" and i looked over to see my heart monitor go flat. wait... was i... dead? I looked over as i heard screaming. I saw Soda, yelling in shock "PONY! NO! NOOO!" Tears ran down his face and he thrashed and yelled as two doctors held him back, dragging him away from my body. When they dragged him out of the room, I couldnt see anymore, i saw darkness. Suddenly a blinding light hit me. I closed my eyes tight, wishing the light away, it was so bright! I heard a soft voice. I strained to hear at first, but then it became clear. "ponyboy? pony! open your eyes!" i opened my eyes slowly as i adjusted to the brightness. I was in a field. How the hell did i get here? I saw a figure standing a few feet from me. "pone?" I got up, rubbing my eyes. Was that? Johnny!? It was true, Johnny stood looking at me, His big brown eyes shone with love and happiness instead of fear, He had his tuff hair back, his burns were gone, and he didnt have a scar. "Johnny!" i yelled running at him and hugging him. Johnny returned the hug "its good to see ya pony!" said my best friend. I pulled away. Another figure was standing there awkwardly, It was Dally. His blue eyes were like Johnnys, happier, he didnt have that look of cold hatred anymore. I ran over, hugging him tightly. He gave me an awkward pat on the back "how are ya blondie?" he asked chuckling and ruffling my hair. I smirked and turned around as Johnny came up to me. "listen pone... you died, but you have to go back, you got alota people down there that care about ya" I spoke "but what about you guys?" Dally chuckled "were fine man, i got Johnny, and were watching over you guys every chance we get" I sighed "ok... It was nice seeing you two again..." Johnny spoke "take care pony" Dally nodded to me and spoke "stay outta trouble kid or ill come down there and go ghost on your ass" I laughed a bit, even in spirit, Dally was still the same guy we all knew and loved. I suddenly fell through darkness. I didnt see Johnny and Dally anymore, I was scared. I sighed as i was back at the same darkness before i had... well... died. I was bored. I wanted to find a way out of here, I wanted to see Soda. And Darry, and Two bit... Hell, i even wanted to see Steve. I lay back down, waiting for a chance to escape.

~Soda pov  
My heart sank as Pony started yelling and thrashing. "pony? pony!?" i yelled. I heard a solid "beeeeeeeeeeep" no. No. NO. It couldnt be. I saw his heart monitor went dead and i yelled. "no! pony wake up! dont do this!" I jumped as doctors came rushing in and i tried to run to ponys side. I felt two strong doctors pulling me away. "kid get back!" yelled on of them. "PONY! NO! NOOO!" i yelled thrashing and struggling. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The doctors put me in the hallways, locking me out of the room. I watched pony through the window. The doctors were shocking him and trying to bring him back. It wasnt working. I turned around and i saw Darry running down the hall. "Soda! is everything ok? i heard you yell" I cried and buried my face in his shoulder. "p-pony..." Darry looked up through the window. "my god..." he said, his voice choked up. I stayed, shaking in Darrys arms. My baby was dead. Dead. Just like mom and dad. I jumped as Darry yelled. "Soda! look!" I turned around, they had brought pony back and his monitor was beeping again. I walked to the glass, pressing my hand against it. "damn it pony dont you ever scare me like that again..." i said, wishing i could be back in the room with him. The doctor walked back out. "hes stable once more... sometimes the body has bad reactions to either, nightmares, pain medicine, anything" I spoke "can i see him again?" The doctor shook his head "im sorry son, we have to let him rest, first thing tomorrow you can come back" I sighed "o-ok..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Darry spoke "come on pepsi... we need our rest, just like pone" I nodded reluctantly, stealing one more glance at pony through the window before following Darry. I didnt want to leave, but i knew i wouldnt be able to see him anyway. Steve and Two bit stood up when we came out. "how is he?" asked Two bit. Darry explained to him and Steve. After that, we walked to the truck. Two bit and Steve headed back to their own houses. I lay on the seat on Darrys truck, not realizing how tired i was, i fell asleep.

~Darry pov  
After seeing my little brother die, then come back to life, im not gonna lie, i was shaken up. I drove home, pulling into the driveway. I got out of the truck, seeing Soda asleep. Hell, that was the only sleep he was probably gonna get. I didnt want to wake him. I picked him up gently, walking into the house with him in my arms. I walked him into the room him and Pony shared. I lay him down on the bed, draping the blanket over him. "get some rest little buddy" I kissed his head then walked out, quietly closing the door. I sighed, walking out into the living room and sinking into my chair. I put my head in my hands for a bit, then looked up, seeing a picture on the table. It was of me, with Soda and Pony on my lap and leaning against me. I had my arms around both of them. That picture had been taken soon after the trail, when were were celebrating. Two bit decided to take a "family" picture for us, and i had it framed. Those two were the most important people in my life. I couldnt go on if one of them passed away like mom and dad. I felt my eyes water and i cursed as a tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed giving in. I didnt care about my "cool head" anymore, I sat there in that chair and cried like a baby. I cried for all the times i didnt, including today. I cried for mom, for dad, for Johnny, for Dally, for Pony, even for Soda. After a good twenty minutes i stopped, wiping my eyes and leaning back. I sighed "what else can go wrong with us?" i whispered, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.


	4. better or worse?

~Darry pov  
I woke up to the sound of the shower. I yawned, sitting up in my chair. I looked at the clock, it read 8:30 am. I sighed, Soda must want to be out of the house as soon as possible to see Pony. I got up, stretching. I wanted to see Pony as well. When Soda came out of the bathroom dressed, I walked into the bathroom, showering and getting dressed as well. Once we were dressed and ready, Soda spoke "darry?" I looked over at him. "do you think hell be any better today?" I sighed "time will tell little buddy" Soda nodded, following me as I walked out of the house. Two bit came running over with a bunch of flowers. "hey guys! mind if i hitch a ride? i got these for pone" I nodded and smiled "oh these are nice two bit, im sure pony will love em" I thought he would love them, they were orange and yellow flowers, sunset colors. We all got into the truck, driving to the hospital. I sighed, thinking a bit on the way. Could he wake today? Could he still be out of it? Soda seemed to be thinking as well. The only one who wasnt thinking was Two bit, who was smelling the flowers curiously. I looked at him through the rear view mirror for a second and shook my head smirking a bit, leave it to Two bit. I turned the truck into the hospital parking lot. I found a spot and parked the truck, me and Soda and Two bit walked to the hospital entrance. We walked in and Two bit and Soda hung back while i walked to the front desk. "Ponyboy Curtis?" The nurse looked up at me "room 214, hes only allowed one person at a time in the room" I sighed "thanks" I walked back "who wants to go first?" I expected Soda to speak, but Two bit did. "c-can i see the kid?" I looked at Soda who nodded. "sure, Two bit, ya can bring him his flowers" Two bit nodded and smiled "ok! ill tell ya guys how he is" and with that, Two bit walked down the hall towards Ponys room. I walked into the waiting room, sitting down in a chair next to Soda. Soda seemed alot calmer today, i was glad.

~Two bit pov  
I shivered a bit as i walked down the hall looking for Ponys room. Hospitals always gave me the creeps, It was something about watching way too many late night horror flicks about the patients going nuts and murdering the doctors that got to me. I shrugged it off. 210...211...212...213... I scanned the wall. Finally! 214! I poked my head in, seeing pony still on the bed, his heart monitor going steady. I walked in, speaking gently. "hey pone! how ya doin kiddo?" I set the flowers down on the window sill. "i got ya these flowers, they uh... smell nice" Pony didnt respond of course because he was in a coma, but i still liked talkin to him. He was still very pale, and the bruises on him had turned a dark purple. His bandage looked new, so i guess they changed that? I sat down by his bed. "so... hows life in a coma?" I stared at his still form, sighing. I hated not hearing him answer me. I put the back of my hand against his cheek. He felt alot less colder than the night i found him. I pulled my hand back, sitting there, just keeping an eye on him. "so... i hope you wake soon?" I sighed a bit, i wasnt good at this whole 'hospital visit' stuff. I looked at all the stuff he was hooked up to. "damn kid, they sure got you covered, huh?" i asked looking at it all. I looked out the window. It started to rain. "well... i guess ill send your brothers in? uh... yeah... see ya later?" I gently ruffled his hair and got up, walking out of his room and back down the hall. I looked at Soda and Darry.

~Soda pov  
I got up as Two bit came back down the hall, worry sparked in my heart. "how is he?" i asked quickly. Two bit spoke "hes alot better than yesterday, still not awake, but stable i guess" I sighed in relief. "you go on ahead little buddy im gonna get some coffee" said Darry getting up. "wanna come get somethin to eat Two bit?" asked Darry looking at Two bit. Two bit nodded, they both walked down the hall. I sighed, walking towards Ponys room. Yesterday i had the shock of my life, i wonder what ill get today. I poked my head in. "hey Pony!" i said walking in. I noticed Two bits flowers on the window sill and i stared at the rain pouring down. I sat down next to his bed, holding his hand and squeezing it gently. "so how ya feelin today kiddo?" i brushed some hair out of his face. He didnt answer and i sighed, watching him. The things the doctors said repeated in my head... _"Theres no way of telling if hes going to be ok, we have to see if he wakes up... theres a strong chance he wont wake up... im sorry"_ I clenched my fist a bit in anger. My brother could die and your only sorry? I calmed myself down. 'The doctors were trying to help Pony' i reminded myself. Besides, i should be happy hes at least stable. Hes not having seizures on the table, and his heart monitor was going strong. He was alive. That in itself is a gift. I yawned a bit. I wondered what he was going through. I wondered what it was like, was he dreaming? was he seeing something? I watched him closely. Whatever he was doing, he was taking his time. It seemed like his body was in no hurry to let him wake up. A nurse walked in, nodding to me and checking over Pony. I watched her feel his heart beat, check his eyes, his nose, his mouth. I smiled a bit when she held open his eyes. I saw the flash of gray green. The only thing that killed me, was that they were distant. It was obvious he wasnt awake. She finished checking him and walked out of the room, scribbling on her little clip board. "hey listen pone, you hang in there alright? your gonna be fine, i just know it..." i patted his hand gently and kissed his head, walking out of the room. I walked into the waiting room, Darry and Two bit talking. "you wanna go see em dar?" i asked. Darry looked up at me. "sure buddy, how is he?" I smiled slightly "hes alot better" Darry smiled "alright, ill be back" He walked down the hallway. I sat down in the chair, Two bit was drinking some coke. "want some?" he asked. I shook my head, worrying more about Pony.

~Darry pov  
I was glad to hear he was alot better. I walked to his room and poked my head in. I walked in, heading to his bed side. I wanted more than anything to hug him close, but i knew he was still to fragile. I held his hand tightly instead. "how are ya pone? its good to see ya kid" i said smiling at him. Even though he was still not awake, just seeing him made me feel better. I stroked his light, red brown hair. Man, Pony sure looked weird without hair grease. I sat down in the chair beside him. "so everythings going good at home, were just worryin about you" I said. It was the truth, Steve was covering Sodas shift at the DX again. I knew Steve would rather cover Sodas shift, i mean, I always noticed Pony and Steve never got along too well. Steve was always callin pony a smart ass, tag along brat. That made me mad sometimes, but i never told Steve, Pony always seemed to have a smart remark in store for him anyway. I looked at all the stuff he was hooked up to. It sure was complicated, no wonder doctors got so much money. I stayed with Pony for a bit, talking softly to him for a bit, and stroking his hair. I got up. "alright kiddo, you stay good alright? ill be back soon" I walked away from his bed, standing in the door way and looking at him over my shoulder one more time. I sighed "hang in there please?" I asked before walking out into the hall. I sat in the waiting room "hes doing better, your right guys" i said yawning a bit. "I just got a call from Steve, hes sick of covering my shift..." said Soda. I sighed "your not gonna miss much buddy" I said. "but what if..." I cut him off "youll be the first to know... bring Steve by after work, he ought to visit pone" Soda sighed "ok darry..." I hugged him "dont worry pepsi, Ponys a fighter, you know that" Soda nodded and we all walked out of the hospital. I started my truck up, and drove Soda to the DX. He and Two bit got out. "bye darry" said Soda waving to me. "see ya later, Ill be home round nine" Soda nodded and i drove off to work.

~Steve pov  
I looked up as Soda walked in. I was sick of him makin me cover his shift so he could visit the brat. "hey Steve" he said walking behind the counter. "hey buddy, hows Pony?" i asked. Soda spoke "hes alot better than yesterday, but hes still not awake yet" I sighed, looking into Sodas eyes. That usual spark of happiness was gone. Soda was always happy, now seeing him depressed every day, was really weird. "well, ya gotta give him time" i said trying to sound sincere. I really didnt care about the kid! right? I mean... i dont know! Soda rang up a customer and I walked to the garage to work on cars. By the end of the day, I was exhausted. Soda looked at me "come on! please? I really want you to see Pony!" I groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was see the little ankle biter. 'what if he doesnt wake up? you gonna live with your guilt of being so mean?' said a voice in my head. I looked at Soda. He flashed one of his grins at me. Damn it! that kid could get you to jump off a bridge, just by smiling at ya. "alright! alright! fine! lets go see em" Soda nodded and we walked out of the DX, We walked to the hospital. "ya think hell wake? asked Soda. I sighed "i dunno man" We finally got to the hospital. Soda walked to the front desk and I hung back. "Ponyboy Curtis?" he asked the nurse. "214, go on" she said. I walked with Soda down the hall. "theres only one person in allowed at a time, ill go first" he said. Good. I sure as hell didnt want to go. I looked up as Soda tried to open Ponys door, it stayed locked and shut. A doctor came running over. "no! no! you cant go in there son, im sorry!" Soda looked up "what? why?" The doctor spoke "Ponyboys blood pressure went down dangerously low last night, hes critical right now, no visitors" Soda looked worried, upset and angry at the same time. To keep him from cursing out the doctor, i grabbed his shoulder "come on buddy, you can see em tomorrow" Soda reluctantly let me lead him away from Ponys room.

~Soda pov  
Pony was critical? what did that even mean? This is why i quit school in the first place, all these terms confused me, concussion? i mean, what the hell? I sighed, walking out of the hospital with Steve. I only wanted to see Pony, and i couldnt even do that. We ran into Two bit on the walk home. "hey Two bit" said Steve. Two bit spoke "sup guys, hows the kid?" I sighed "hes in critical condition, we couldnt visit him" Two bit spoke "shoot, that sucks... sorry" I replied "its ok... we can visit him tomorrow" I felt like if this kid didnt wake up soon, i was gonna go into a coma myself. We all walked into my house, Two bit and Steve turning on anything and everything that made noise, and raiding the fridge for cake and beer. I walked to my room, slipping in and closing the door behind me. I stared blankly at Ponys desk, trying to ignore all the noise from the living room. I raised an eyebrow at a book that was in the center of the desk. The cover read "gone with the wind" I walked over, picking it up. I studied it for a minute then looked down at Ponys desk. It was covered with a bunch of papers, mostly old homework. I sat down on the foot of the bed, still holding the book. This had been Ponys favorite book, he used to love reading to Johnny. I flipped open the cover, trying to understand the complicated sentences. I quit school! i didnt understand this crap! but i kept trying. I kind of got lost in it. Now i know why Pony always reads when somethins botherin him, it really takes you away. Before i was even aware, I heard knocking on my door. "Soda? you ok?" It was Darry. I rubbed my already hurting eyes and stared up at the clock, it read 9:50 pm. "yeah..." Darry opened the door, seeing me with the book. "what are you doing with Ponys book?" He sat next to me on the bed. "i was... just tryin to read it..." I said quietly. He put an arm around me. "I got a call from the hospital" I looked up at him. "really? whats going on?" He spoke "Pony is stable again, but they dont want visitors until tuesday. I sighed a bit, getting choked up. Darry rubbed my arm gently "itll be ok... why dont you get some sleep?" I nodded "sure..." Darry kissed my head "good night" I stayed quiet as he got up, walking out of the room and closing my door behind him. I sighed, laying down and pulling the blanket over me. I flicked off the light, and out of force of habit, threw my arm over where Pony would be. My heart felt 90 pounds heavier as my arm hit the bed, reminding me it was empty. I let a tear roll down the side of my face. I grabbed Ponys pillow, pulling it close. I cried into it. That night, i literally cried myself to sleep.


	5. hes awake!

**a little note before i begin, just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews! im working on getting rid of the "block" of words, i even think its annoying!**

**im sorry for now updating as frequently as i did, i have been through quiet alot in the past 2 days, it screwed me up a bit...**

**but anyway, enjoy! probably 2 or 3 more chapters before i wrap this up, i really enjoy writing outsiders fics!**

**look out for my next story, its gonna be about Dally and Johnny, NOT SLASH OR ROMANCE, its basically gonna be about how they had a strong brotherly bond, it tells about many times they shared together, and Dallys final thoughts as he commited suicide.**

**its going to be called "my johnnycakes"**

**cute title right? i find it adorable how johnny was the only thing a tough hood like Dally really loved.**

**therefore, he was dallys little buddy, and only dallys**

**thanks for reading! ~broggy**

* * *

~Soda pov  
The next day, We all went to see Pony. I got out of Darrys truck and ran towards the hospital, Two bit following close behind. I walked to the desk.

"is ponyboy curtis alright to visit?" The nurse looked up at me like i was bothering her. She was a different one, not the same as yesterday.

"uh hold on, let me check..." she said in an annoyed tone. I clenched my fists a bit in anger. After searching for two minutes, she spoke "yeah... go on" I sighed, walking down the hall with Two bit and Darry. Since the nurse didnt say anything about how many people could be in the room, we all went in. I was the first to Ponys bed side, walking over and gripping his hand tightly.

"heya pone... how are you today?" I brushed some hair away from his face. "he looks better" said Darry smiling a bit. I nodded, Pony did look better. His color had returned and his heart monitor was going well. As if on cue the doctor walked in and spoke.

"good morning boys! i see youve noticed Ponys difference in health" I smiled, nodding.

"do ya think hell wake up soon?" asked Two bit with hopeful eyes. The doctor smiled "thats what i came to tell you guys, due to the way hes healed, it is a strong possibility he will wake soon... but theres also a chance lingering that he wont... you saw the other night how his blood pressure went low... we just have to wait and see"

I looked down. I didnt want to think about that. "hows the stab wound?" asked Darry. The doctor spoke "its healed well, its scarring, but thats a good sign, the nurses got him stable again this morning" I nodded, keeping an eye on him. I sure as hell hoped hed wake soon. Two bit came over, sitting next to me and watching Pony. The doctor walked out of the room.

"hey Pone? can you hear us?" asked Two bit. He was obviously determined to wake him up.

"leave him alone Two bit, hes gotta wake on his own" said Darry. After a little while, Two bit began whining about being hungry. "come on, lets go down to the cafeteria and get some food" said Darry getting up. "but what about Pony?" i asked. I was kind of hungry too, but i wasnt about to leave him. Darry spoke "dont worry little buddy, Pony isnt going nowhere, besides, you need to eat before you get yourself sick... all you done is smoke"

I sighed, i have been smoking ALOT since Pony went into the coma. I patted Ponys hand and got up. "well be back baby..." I walked with Darry and Two bit out of the room and down the hall.

Pony pov~  
I was still in darkness. I didnt know how long it had been. I wanted out, more than anything. I looked around, getting up on my feet.

"theres gotta be a way out somewhere..." i said walking around. "HELLO!?" I yelled loudly. No answer. I sighed angrily, how the hell was i supposed to get outta here? I blinked as i saw a white dot. I wasnt about to let it get away this time. I ran towards it at full force, fighting the darkness i was threatened to fall back into. As the dot got bigger, i ran into it, getting blasted by a blinding light. I shut my eyes tightly, whimpering a bit.

I felt something touching my chest, something cold. I slowly blinked open my eyes. "mmm?" i said, not really remembering how to say words. I looked above me and saw a nurse. "oh! thank goodness youve woken!" she said happily. I spoke "w-woken? from what?" She looked at me "you got stabbed honey, and fell into a coma from all the blood you lost" I sighed as the events from that night came flooding back.

"oh your brothers were so worried about you!" she said feeling my head. "Soda? and Darry?" i asked. She nodded "theyre gonna be so happy your awake!" I yawned a bit nodding. My wound didnt hurt anymore, i had too many pain killers in me to feel it anyway. "ill go tell the doctor your awake" said the nurse walking out of the room. I sat up, wincing a bit. I turned my head to the door as i heard... Two bit? or Steve? whats Steve doing here? he hates my guts!

Steve walked into the room with Two bit, and they froze as they saw me looking at them. They both stood there with their mouths open, and before i knew it, they were over to my bed in a flash, Two bit giving me a tight hug and ruffling my hair and talking to Steve excitedly, to my shock, Steve ruffled my hair too and was happy i was awake. Did he hit his head or something?

Two bit suddenly tore out of the room, screaming down the halls "DARRY! SODA! HES AWAKE! HES AWAKE!" I winced a bit, not used to loud noises yet. "oh man kid you had us scared" said Steve smiling a me. "why are you bein so nice?" I asked in a raspy tone. Steve spoke "well i realized ive been acting like an ass all these years... i just wanted to say im sorry i guess..." I looked up at him "its alright, some people are just born asses" He smirked at me "and theres the smart ass Pony i remember..." I stretched a bit.

Two bit came running back into the room "Ponyboy curtis! you have visitors!" i winced a bit. "could yall stop screamin like a bunch of wild hogs?" I looked up as Soda and Darry came into the room.

Soda yelped happily and jumped onto my bed. He hugged me so tight i thought my eyeballs were gonna pop out. "oh baby you had us so worried!" he said, sounding choked up. "Soda? are you ok?" i asked managing to breathe a bit from his crushing grip. Soda laughed a bit "im a bawl baby, you know that!"

I smiled a bit, returning the hug as best as i could. He rocked back and forth a bit with me in his arms, then finally let me go. I breathed a bit, then Darry came over, putting me into one of his crushing hugs. I sighed a bit, leaning against him.

"im so glad your ok Pony..." he said stroking my hair lovingly. After a minute or two he let me go. "how long have i been out?" i asked. Darry spoke "youve been out for five days straight... the doctors were sayin you might never wake up" I shivered a bit.

"im just glad your ok kid" said Two bit smiling at me. I looked up as a doctor walked in, smiling at me.

"great! your awake! how do you feel son?" he asked walking over and feeling my head. "i feel fine" i said yawning a bit. "thats good! listen, since your awake, we should be able to let you out of the hospital in 2-3 days, we need to keep you for just a little observation" I sighed a bit, i wanted out now.

"are you hungry?" asked the doctor. I shook my head, I didnt want to eat. "you should eat anyway" said Soda. I sighed, giving in. "come on guys lets get the kid some food" said Two bit dragging Darry and Steve with him. I layed back, staring at Soda. He smiled at me. I smiled myself, it was hard to not smile when you looked at Sodapop, he had such a contagious smile.

"ive been real worried about ya" said Soda. I spoke "really?" he nodded then spoke again "oh, ive been meaning to ask ya, whats it like being in a coma?" I smirked, Soda always had the most random questions. "its just like... your stuck in a pitch black room... and you cant get out"  
Soda nodded, seeming interested. Soon Darry and the others came back into the room, they got me some rice, my stomach wasnt really strong enough for anything else. Soda grabbed it and took a spoonful, moving it to me. "come on Pone ya gotta eat" Darry watched with Two bit and Steve, amusement in their eyes.

"come on Soda i aint hungry" i whined. Soda smirked a bit then spoke "what?" I spoke louder, causing my mouth to be open a little wider. "i said i aint hungr-" i was cut off as Soda shoved the spoon in my mouth, causing me to eat. I swallowed then glared up at him. He flashed me his trademark grin and i smiled instantly, its humanly impossible to stay mad at Soda when he smiles like that. I ate the rest then rubbed my head a bit. Most of my bruises and cuts went away.

Darry spoke in a serious tone "Pony... who did this to you?" i sighed "the socs..." Two bit slammed his fist against the wall "those dammed socs! i hate em!" Steve seemed equally angry, and let loose a chain of curses. I winced a bit, it reminded me too much of Dally.

"aw come on guys, nows not the time to get angry, the important thing is ponys awake" said Soda. This seemed to quiet down Two bit, and Steve, for now...  
I sighed as the day went on, Soda and Darry stayed until the nurses said they had to leave. I didnt want them to leave, i wanted Soda to stay and sleep next to me like he always did. I let out a whimper as Soda and Darry were shooed to the door by a nurse.

"well be back first thing tomorrow pone!" said Soda walking through the doors with Darry. I sighed, feeling empty inside. I layed my head back down, I closed my eyes tight. Thats when the nightmares started.

* * *

**and there you have it! word block is all fixed! hopefully it will be easier on the eyes now, well im off to plan the dally and johnny story! please review!**


End file.
